The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus hybridus ‘Amor’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Amor’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose as part of an ongoing breeding project by the Inventor in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding include obtaining new cultivars of Helleborus that exhibit early flowering habits.
The new cultivar of Helleborus, ‘Amor’, arose from a cross made in December of 2000. An unnamed and unpatented proprietary seedling from the Inventor's breeding program was pollinated with a mixture of pollen from unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants from the Inventor's breeding program. The exact male parentage is therefore unknown. ‘Amor’ was selected as a single unique plant in November of 2007.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by division in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in January of 2009. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.